Genesis Artifice
Genesis Artifice is a character featured in the fanfiction The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension. She is one of the eight tributes/four female tributes representing District 14 in the 500th Hunger Games. She is a serial killer who hasn't been caught. She was reaped the same day she killed another of her victims. Basic Information *'Full Name:' Genesis Artifice *'Age:' 16 (as of June 2nd, the day of the District 14 reaping) *'Birthday:' August 18th *'Star Sign: ' Leo *'Gender:' Female *'Sexual orientation:' Pansexual *'Marital status: '''Single *'Birthplace: District 14 *'Place of residence: '''District 14 *'Occupation: 'District 14 Military Academy dropout (Rank 7), Serial killer, Tribute Appearance Genesis has straight black hair, tanned skin and dark brown eyes that look almost black. She stands at a height of 5'7" (this is her height when she is not wearing high heels). Genesis frequently changes her attire, but her favourite outfit is a leather dress with studded straps and black high heels. She also wears a pair of white medical gloves and gold hoop earrings. She likes to wear this outfit to reapings, the reaping for the 500th Hunger Games being no exception. The Peacekeepers have tried to prevent her from wearing this outfit as they deem it too inappropriate for reapings, but Genesis doesn't listen to them. Personality Genesis is a mentally unstable young woman. She usually intimidates and scares those around her. She's also quite calculating, having decided on a gameplan prior to being reaped. As shown by her dropping out from the District 14 Military Academy, Genesis doesn't follow instructions. She prefers to play by her own rules and do her own thing. However, despite her rebellious nature, she surprisingly does have a fondness for following particular traditions, albeit these traditions are minor. Backstory TBA at a later date. Relationships * Alice ('Victim, deceased) * Accomplice (Friend, pretend boyfriend) Fanfiction History The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension TBA Games Information *'Games featured in: ' 500th Hunger Games *'District partners:' TBA *'District represented:' District 14 *'Reaped or Volunteered:' Reaped *'Motive for Winning: '''Although she does have a gameplan in order to get sponsors and win, her main goal is to kill people. Her gameplan involves her pretending to be madly in love, so her fake motive is to get home to her "beloved boyfriend". *'Weapon(s):' Knife *'Training score:' TBA *'Alliance:' Loner (at the beginning of the Games) *'Kills:' TBA *'Cause of death:' TBA *'Placing:' TBA *'Token:' Her gloves Strengths and Weaknesses *'Strengths: 'TBA *'Weaknesses: '''TBA Trivia *Genesis was the final tribute to be determined in Ascension. *Genesis's date of birth, when written in the DD/M/YYY format and the 4 and 3 in her birth year is removed, is a reference to the date 1888, the year when the 5 canonical murders committed by Jack the Ripper took place. *She was inspired by both Himiko Toga from My Hero Academia and Ryuunosuke Uryuu from Fate/Zero. *She eats apple slices as a snack every reaping. Etymology Genesis means "birth" or "origin" in Greek. It's the name of the first book of the Old Testament in the Bible. The definition of the word "artifice" is "the use of a clever trick or something intended to deceive". See also Category:Females Category:District 14 Category:The 500th Hunger Games: Ascension Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Pages containing spoilers Category:Protected pages Category:Reaped Category:District 14 Military Academy students Category:16 Year Olds Category:Leo Category:Those who use the knife